Selebus
History Judge, Jury & Executioner Exiled Hammer Appearance Personality Selebus throws plenty of people off because naturally she is always seen smiling. She always presents herself in a constant good mood and always looking on the bright side of any problem. Her "good mood" is seemingly never broken, her smile or humor never wavering. She enjoys playing games with her friends and enemies alike and talks to everyone as if she has known them or years. Her elation and enjoyment for life is what causes others to pause and avoid hanging around her for too long. Stating her as disturbingly happy. Most believe that her smile is well developed facade, but is nonetheless apart of her true visage and personality. Selebus is a happy go lucky demon who enjoys the life and freedoms granted to her. While she may seem rather air headed at times her intelligence is not to be questioned. The views of life and death are lost to her mentality of reality. Though she is extremely old to humans to fellow Ehterious she is extremely young which is why most demons believe the girl to be naive and have plenty of growing up to do. She was granted admission into Tartaros and upon her arrival immediately she looked up to her other guild members as family, treating them as older siblings and truly believing she is related to all of them in some way shape or form. What makes Selebus extremely useful to have as a teammate is her own naiveness at times. A fight to her isn't truly a fight but new friends rough housing, both parties looking to have fun play games and win. Something Selebus seeks to do at anyone's expense. During these "games" she shows no mercy whatsoever and does not relent in her attacks for strikes. Death to her is also equated to games, believing those killed during the games are brought back to life and respawn at the point they started their day off at. It is this mentality that has given her the idea that no one really dies, they just re spawn. This mindset makes her peers judge her rational thought process and question her intellect even more, but they directly reap the rewards of having her as an ally. She has in recent missions formed a unique team with Naazarine a fellow etherious and demon who also specializes in a weapons based curse. Together they create the Devil Arms of the Underworld. One wielding the Demon hammers that pound and punish those who stand against it. The other wield the blades of the underworld that sever the oppressed ties. Though Selebus does not get into the symbolism they represent and doesn't understand it she enjoys the games she and Naazarine play together which often results in slicing and smashing their enemies. Magic & Abilities The Six Exiles Curse ''' Is a weapon based cursed that allows Selebus to summon and create a variety of hammers that represent different aspects of the underworld. The hammer possesses the ability to change into six different forms and styles; each form possessing a unique appearance and ability. Selebus, by changing the hammers form can invoke the ability of several curses. In the hammer's default form it resembles a extremely large war hammer with a spiked tip at the end of its tail said. In size the hammer appears to be the same length as her body yet she swings it effortlessly. In its default form, this weapon releases shock waves from impacting the ground and possess great striking power. Selebus has displayed her striking power on numerous occasions bludgeoning her opponents senselessly with her hammer. With her hammer she can easily smash bones and rocks and even dent various's metals, a testament to her offensive capabilities. Her hammers appear to be ranked in order from weakest to stronger. It's default form while dangerous is among the weakest of this collection. Her strongest has yet to be revealed as well as it's abilities. * '''Ixion The Punisher Is the standard appearance of her hammer and it's base form. In this state the weapon is also at it's weakest when compared to its more powerful forms that come after. However, in it's base form this weapon is not to be taken lightly and can cause immense damage and release powerful shock waves upon impact with the ground, crushing it completely. Ixion relies heavily on blunt force and despite its cumbersome appearance and size Selebus is extremely nimble in wielding it. Another known fact of the hammer is that it is incredibly durable and has been used by Selebus to slam or knock back the spells of her opponents, creating a field of momentum which cancels out an incoming spell. Granting her an incredible defense to boost with her offense. The hammer packs an amazing wallop and can be devastating to take head on attacks from even glancing blows can prove to be fatal. *'Charon The Tormentor'- This hammer while listed only as the second away from being the weakest is perhaps on of the trickiest. This hammer functions in the same light as Ixion however with a unique twist once an opponent is hit with the weapon. Whatever body part hit by the weapon undergoes and intense chronic pain that lingers with them for the remainder of the time they are around Selebus, these attacks on the body are called by her as hot spots where she managed to "whack the moles" and damage their body further with the curse power within her hammer that has been passed along to the target. To other curse users this would just be a simply blow from a hammer, but to non-curse users these blows can be extremely fatal and deadly in long winded battles against her or near her vicinity. This is said to be intense chronic pain that can ruin the bodies focus. In some instance make the opponent pass out from the sheer pain alone. *'Sisyphus The Repented'- In power this hammer is no where near the top but with its effects it is the most dangerous hammer of all besides the hammer Styx. This hammer does as much damage as her Ixion one but with what it hits and touches that body part becomes useless and goes into a state of repentance. When the hammer hits an arm or leg that limb begins the repentance and is unusable for the duration the opponent is near Selebus curse power. According to her these blows transfer Dangerous MBP which target the magic in the limb and eat away at it. *'Cerberus The Guardian'- A powerful dog headed hammer which outside of the Hades Hammer has the most destructive power behind it. This Hammer creates an almost impervious defensive barrier around the Selebus which protects her from magical, physical, and other curse techniques. The barrier around her is known to intercept techniques and simply bounce off of her. The same is for close range techniques which upon striking simply causes a parrying effect leaving an opponent open to a counter attack. The hammer strikes themselves are extremely deadly as having three heads on the hammer increases it's attack power times three. On impact this hammer is releases three shock waves of rippling power which shakes foundations and breaks them on a structural level, tearing through them as if they were made of paper. Making this hammer the second strongest of her collection. This barrier is activated once Selebus touches the hammer and envelops her in a dark red aura which appears like fire but causes no harm to her. The barriers defensive capabilities is extraordinary and can only be weakened with sustained powerful attacks in multiple directions. Attacking the shield in multiple directions with powerful sustained attacks can quickly drain it and cause it to overcompensate and overload causing a cool down time. The cool down time is 10 seconds which leaves Selebus exposed to enemy fire. The hammer itself however can still be used to parry and block incoming enemy spells. Due to the shields defensive capabilities when the hammer of Cerberus even fights with her are to be abandoned until help arrives. **'Hounds of Hell' When this hammer in in the field of action it can summon large three headed hell hounds which hold Selebus in high regard. Obeying her without a fault, these dogs sniff out their target by smelling out their magic and mauls their opponents to death. Gnawing at the flesh of their opponents and attempting to devour them regardless of species. The dogs can be summoned in an infinite supply due to the fact Selebus has been shown summoning them rapidly to battle. *'Styx The Corroded'- This hammer in terms of of offense and defense is the second most powerful and without a doubt the most deadly. On both offensive and defensive measures this hammer instantly corrodes whatever it touches and hit's. What makes the hammer even more deadly is defending against it also causes the touched area to burn away as if it was touched by acid. This hammer makes dealing with Selebus at close range extremely risky, as even the slightest graze or contact with the hammer causes it to eat away at the instrument, object or person who touched it. When it hits flesh and bone it eats away at the flesh, skin and bone. Selebus herself seems to be immune to the deadly bite of her hammer due to her incantations and her creation of it. According to her this hammer was "blessed" by the dark River Styx that flows through the underworld. While the hammer still can release a great shock waves to hit her opponents the corrosion can only happen when the hammer is touched. it is one of the few hammers that has spells of it's own. **'Blood River Styx'- By slamming her handle of Styx into the ground she summons and creates a river of blood that sweeps across from before her and travels a great deal of distance, flooding the area usually in front of her. This river is extremely toxic to all known materials and to the living as this river is said to corrode and corrupt all that it touches. Leaving nothing by the bones and skeletons that get reduced to ashes. This spell can only be used when the Hammer of Styx has been called into action. However as shown by her guild mate Sub-Zero a powerful enough Ice Devil Slayer can freeze this river of blood if the right temperature is used. Etherious Form-Hades The King- Her final and most powerful hammer activates her transformation which acts as an etherious form. Coating her body in a powerful armor which has unknown markings that glow apparently. This armor is summoned the instant she calls forth her hammer, boasting a defense and striking power that outclasses even Cerberus times 5. According to her this armor and hammer has a unique ability to absorb magical energies and convert it into raw power for her armor and power. The armor fuels itself but absorbing the qualities of etheranano in the pure state and turn it into raw fuel and power for Selebus to release into curse power for her hammer's impact explosion of curse power. This design of her armor led to the design behind the idea for The Devil's Essence Engine. The armor boost an nigh invulunerable armor which is immune to nearly all forms of magic. Demon/Devil destroying properties on a high level being the one magic that can disrupt how the armor's process and focus to gather the magic in the air and directed at it. The armor is in some sense sentient as it will seek to protect itself and repair damage done to it by such properties and will restore itself by feeding on the atmosphere's ethernano. Attacks on the armor must be frequent and powerful from the needed magic. * Colossal Durability & Endurance- Selebus has proven to be execeptionally powerful in terms of defense and abiliy to take punishment. Beyond the defense her hammers can provide her natural endurance is on a level clear above most of Tartaros to the point magic not possessing of Demon/Devil destroying properties she pretty much walks through. Even among being attacked with magic with these properties she does not go down easy. * Colossal Physical Strength Selebus is the directive of the motto " Don't know my own strength" Selebus maybe the innocent one of the group in terms of actions and looks, but her strength by far outranks nearly all save for Kraken himself. Whether it's swinging her hammers which are far heavier than they appear, or her strength in normal situations, she has exhibited insane feats of natural raw strength. In battle made worse because she never holds back since to her no one gets hurt when playing games. Her ability to swing her hammers with so much momentum and easily crushing various metals and steels or lifting massive objects effortlessly. Her reckless abandon for breaking things because she believes they come back also lends itself to her elephantine strength. With her hammer a good swing she can easily break a man, dent metal and smash through most defense. Bare-handed she is equally as strong as during one of her games she easily managed to rip the jawbone apart from the face of a human who challenged her to a unknown game. This strength managed with the fact she believes she is doing no wrong with her love for games makes her incredibly deadly at arms or hammers reach. Her child-like persona has no concept of holding back or not giving it her all, so her blows every time and all the time are full forced strikes and because to her this is simply rough housing she see's nothing wrong with it. *'Master Weapons Specialist' She has shown amazing talent and innate ability with weapons where hammers are concerned. Though she does not use her weapons in any form of a known combat style she has shown a remarkable reflexes, wielding the cumbersome hammers with amazing confidence and fortitude. Her skill with other weapons are unknown she has not been seen wielding others weapons beyond her hammers. With a hammer in her grasp she has shown the skill to defend from even the most adept of weapons masters and melee based combat. *'Enhanced Speed & Agility'-More known for her exceptional raw strength than her speed, she is much quicker and nimble than her fighting style lets on. She has shown herself to be surprisingly quick and keep up with the faster opponents, and swing blows with those hammers of hers at alarming mph. Her speed is mostly noted on her infamous ability to avoid critical blows. Thinking fights are games she has unusual ways of dodging techniques and spells, dodging them in a dancers style of motion, which she claims she learned from watching her partner Sub-Zero so much and his capoeira. Concepts & Influences * The foundation of her hammer curse was designed and inspired by Erza Knightwalkers Magic Spear: Ten Commandments, which upon her choice she could change the weapon. Altering the weapons abilities, magic, style and effect. * Her Cerberus hammer is based off the abilities of the gravity hammer and Tartarus from Hal 2, the boss battle itself being inspired for her style of combat and varied given weakness as well. Trivia * Each of the hammers within her Six Exiles are named after the residents, deities and other figures that reside in Tartarus. * She is said to be one of the more recent of Zeref's etherious creations making her in comparison to her fellow etherious one of the youngest. Category:Etherious Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Females Category:Female